


A Memory Of Our Own

by RenaiRin



Series: Shuake Secret Santa 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu/Shuake Secret Santa Exchange, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Merry Christmas Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaiRin/pseuds/RenaiRin
Summary: Christmas, alone with Akira, in the middle of nowhere. What could go wrong?





	A Memory Of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/gifts).



> _**For the Shuake Server Secret Santa Exchange!**_  
>  This is the second part of your Secret Santa gift, Pachi! Enjoy!
> 
> You know the drill! Right click to loop, no lyrics!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceHoe36nEqQ

The entire ride to the hotel was more or less a game of twenty questions of internal conflict and watching Akira bounce around in the seat next to Goro on the bus, filled with joy and occasional laughter that the brunette took as his reasoning of even going on this trip at all.

The two lovers were on their way to some small, mom-and-pop style ‘ _vacation hotel’_ , which of _course_ was out in the middle of absolute nowhere. The thought irked Goro at first, because why would Akira want to take him anywhere fancy or special that they couldn’t just go to in the city? Tokyo was filled to the brim with these kinds of hotels. Hell, there was even more things to do at most of them than this specific hotel had to offer!

‘ _Let’s go someplace special for Christmas!_ ’ was interpreted as maybe trying out one of the many restaurants Goro had been to and considered worthy for his boyfriend to attend, or maybe they would go to one of the ice skating rinks for fun, anything Goro thought would make Akira happy and give them some time together alone. But apparently those words were code for ‘ _I want to take you completely out of your element and watch you squirm!’_ because the ravenette and all fifty different kinds of smiles he had ended up booking the trip before Goro had even known about it.

At first the detective was amused, wondering exactly _why_ Akira had been so giddy as of late. But when the thief and his persuasive ways practically _dragged_ Goro onto the bus for the trip, he started to ask questions. It wasn’t entirely like Goro didn’t want to be alone with Akira for the next week…or try some of the new things that this hotel offered (skiing in Tokyo was mostly unheard of, you had to go to the country mountains to even attempt such things) but his mind continued to bring up why Akira of all people wanted this. It wasn’t like he was some hardcore fan of the outdoors, nor had he ever expressed such an interest in the recreational activities. And this hotel was so specific too! If Goro had to guess, and he did _guess_ , Akira must’ve been here before with family or something of the sort. Maybe he enjoyed it and thought that the brunette would appreciate it the same? Or perhaps it was another spontaneous event Akira had a mere five seconds of thought over before jumping on the bandwagon. It wasn’t like the ravenette hadn’t done so before…

Whatever the case was, Goro was more uncomfortable being out of the city and the annoying fact his phone service didn’t quite reach out here in the mountains. Not uncommon, because Akira’s didn’t either, but the thief seemed to revel in that fact more than feel any sort of annoyance with it. The detective was known for disliking the _unknown_ and well this whole trip dialed his anxiety to eleven and offered a free gut-punch of uncertainty and well…maybe there was a faint hint of excitement? No, no there couldn’t be! Well…maybe…He did justify this entire scheme with the fact that Akira was bustling with happiness and that alone made Goro happy. Just watching his partner point out some of the events in the booklet they got with the bus ride and the feeling of ease when Akira ended up falling asleep leaning into Goro on the last fourth of the hours long ride calmed and ebbed the edge that the brunette had with almost everything he couldn’t exploit or wrap his head around fully.

When they arrived at the hotel it was actually quite nice. The building was about the size of a country house, but big enough to hold many guests, and was decorated in a home-like warmth that even Goro couldn’t complain about much. The head hostess was kind and doted on the couple as if she had just adopted them, and the entire place was welcoming. Akira and Goro shared a comfortable room, in a country style with a few large sit-in windows that rested on the second floor of the building. Three meals a day, along with times as to when and where the different accommodating events would take place, and the two were set up for the whole week to spend out in the woods alone together, never really having to leave their room if they wanted, for a nice Christmas break.

Oh, Christmas. Goro patted the spot on his duffle bag where Akira’s present hid and sighed thankfully. It took a while to find, and the brunette wasn’t very good at giving gifts so he hoped Akira would enjoy it greatly. They had both decided to give each other their gifts on Christmas day, and that was the day before the end of their week-long stay at the hotel. In the meantime, to fill the void in their time that phone service and internet could no longer do, the pair set up their schedule for the next week with the events that surrounded the hotel.

The first day was simply roaming the hotel grounds, which were _vast_ —had this hotel always had this many acres of land!?—and eyeballed some of the other visitors of the establishment by peering in on the different things that could be done and were already on Goro and Akira’s lists. They were also free to explore the hotel as long as they didn’t go into other guests rooms and stumbled across a small library in the process, Goro immediately flocking to the detective novels just as Akira went about looking at the crime novels. Goro ended up settling down in a chair to read and with little surprise found Akira sitting in his lap and leaning back, both taking a side of the book and reading it together for hours on end. It was comfortable, though Goro thought it was a little too quiet for his tastes, being far used to the noise of the city. But that didn’t last long since, even though they were supposed to have been focusing on the book, it was hard not to get distracted when Akira began to press kisses here and there to the brunette’s throat.

The second and third days went by a bit faster, an ice skating rink was nestled in the back and surrounded by huge groves of trees that were many shades of green and decorated for the holidays in white lights. Goro could skate well, and Akira wasn’t too far behind, so they enjoyed the few days on just that and being alone.  It wasn’t exactly like Goro got Akira all to himself all that often, let alone for a few days…When they were too cold from the winter weather; simply cuddling in their room satisfied them. Drinking hot cider or cocoa and enjoying a movie here or there, or the simple silence aside from the crackling of a cute fake fireplace within the room was enough of a distraction to fill the detective’s mind.

The fourth and fifth days were almost a blur, the fourth being the slotted day for the hotel afternoon bonfire and any kind of outdoorsy know how was completely out of Goro’s field. Akira helped him along in adding dry wood (and making sure to tell the detective what the difference was in wet and dry wood) to the fire, before the hostess picked the brunette from the hotel guests and allowed him to light the fire. They ended up surrounding the burning embers until late at night, toasting marshmallows (admittedly Goro had never had smores before, and he was finding them especially sweet with Akira there) and the teens having fun when a family of rabbits hopped in out of nowhere and scattered, Akira ending up saving one from getting his foot stuck in between some branches in the snow. The fire that glinted back from those slate eyes as the detective watched Akira allow the rabbit to hop away to safety, and the small smile that was genuine and rare met Goro and the two retired to their room that night holding hands and finding it hard to keep their hands off one another.

The fifth day, however, was the most intriguing of all. Skiing in Goro’s mind wasn’t supposed to be difficult by any means, after all he could ice skate fairly well, but for beginners the snow had pre-set tracks for the skis to follow along in and Goro found himself a wobbly, clumsy mess. It was hard to walk, much less ski, when your feet were hooked onto long flat boards that made you feel like a mutated duck!  When he tried to use the ski picks to push himself forward or turn he almost always ended up doing the _opposite_ of what he wanted, or found it difficult to not fall down into the snow.

Akira had a significantly better time, and was actually good at this kind of thing. Perhaps he had been skiing before? He helped Goro get back up and start over again and again, and when Goro finally thought he was getting the hang of the sport he ended up going down a slope, not being able to slow down before plowing right into Akira in front of himself and knocking them both into the snowbank hard.

One bruised ankle and cup of cider later, he was holding Akira sorrowfully and protectively in his lap, glancing down at the ravenette’s wrist every now and again where he had fallen on it and bruised it badly. The hostess had heat compresses for this sort of thing, and no matter how many times Akira told Goro it wasn’t a big deal, the brunette still apologized. The slate eyed teen merely sighed and curled further into the warmth below him.

“Guess you’ll just have to pay me back some other way.” It was a far more relaxing and enjoyable night at least. And Goro didn’t have to try skiing again— _thank god_ —the next day.

The final two days were spent recovering from the bruised joints and soreness from other, more embarrassing things, and before the night of the sixth day was over it was Christmas and time for the two lovers to swap presents with one another. Akira and Goro traded the gifts, which happened to be tickets to some huge amusement park in Tokyo from Akira, knowing the brunette hadn’t gone to it before(and also secretly wanted to do so for years but never had the time, also, how did Akira _know_!?), and a more surprising gift from Goro to the ravenette; matching silver rings. One for Goro and one for Akira. Though, it wasn’t like a marriage proposal! At least, not yet…

Akira blushed furiously when he saw his ring, and Goro took the opportunity to take his lover’s hand and place the ring upon his finger gently. Goro also gave Akira his own ring to do the same, since he knew the ravenette would probably want to do so.

With one of those warmhearted smiles of his, the thief placed Goro’s ring on his finger. It was a awhile before the detective noticed Akira hadn’t let go of his hand yet. In retrospect, Goro found he had enjoyed this trip a lot more than he thought he would. All this time alone with Akira was…nice. It was actually a great way to spend the holiday. For whatever reason Akira picked this place, he picked it well.

They spent the rest of the night in one another’s embrace, watching as the fresh snow fell from the sky and settled on the ground, sparkling in the moonlight and bringing with it the promise of the future that awaited them.


End file.
